1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic displays, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for conserving power in a laser projection display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small, portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, PDAs, portable DVD players, laptop computers, and the like are becoming increasingly popular. These devices, however, suffer from an abbreviated operating period. That is, these portable devices typically receive power from a battery, which must be periodically replaced or recharged, as needed. In many of these portable electronic devices, the period of time between charges is too short, limiting their usefulness.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.